


Cuffs

by tinx_r



Category: Alex Delaware Series - Jonathan Kellerman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo brings his handcuffs home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

The first time Milo brought his handcuffs home, it was by accident. A long day, a tough perp, and somehow they were still on his belt when he entered the house.

The second time, it was because Rick asked him to.

These days, even though he rarely carries handcuffs on the job anymore, he nearly always takes a pair home. Somewhere along the line, the game made the switch from edgy to comfortable. And now, even on the nights the cuffs don't make it off the dresser, they are one of the things that remind them both of being young.


End file.
